


Greenie's Got Green Knees

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternative Universe- Everything Is Good, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Ficlet, Humour, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Making Out, Movie fic, What the hell did Gally put in that stuff?, Wonderful Glader lingo, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt's celebrating gets a little more hands-on than everyone else's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenie's Got Green Knees

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched The Maze Runner in the cinema (Happy Halloween to me!) and I think I'm in need of emotional therapy and a cuddle. However, I thoroughly loved it, especially the Burning Man scene with Newt and Thomas' little moment. I couldn't be the only one who noticed how tipsy!Newt was looking at Thomas ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and Happy Halloween!
> 
> Kudoses, comments, and bookmarks welcome :) xxx

Newt noticed that, in the firelight of the bonfire, Thomas's eyes were the same colour of Gally's secret brew- gold, with hidden depths he wanted to dive into and explore. The rim of the jar of brew was thick against his lips, and it muffled his laugh at Thomas's splutter as the liquid burned the back of his throat. "Four months and I still haven't seen you down an entire jar of this klunk," he laughed, and a smile tugged at the corner of Thomas's plush lips with he hacked, using the back of his hand to shield his mouth.

"It's so strong you'd think Gally was still trying to kill me," he said, and Newt laughed again, bumping his Tommy's shoulder with his. Behind them, the rest of the Gladers were still chanting, the drum beats vibrating through the thick tree trunk the two boys were leaning back against. Looking over their shoulders, the two boys saw Gally push another unsuccessful Glader out of the ring drawn in the sand.

"I think he's given up on that already," Newt said, taking another slug of his drink. It was still strong to him, even after three years, but he'd soon been able to label the burn as 'pleasurable', not 'painfully uncomfortable'. He was already slightly tipsy on it, and it helped with numbing the pain. He wasn't sure what was even in the concoction, but it left a fruity tang on the back of his tongue that he liked.

Thomas cast one long, single look down at the amber liquid in his spindly hands. "I hope you're right," was all he said before Newt watched him down the entire jar of amber liquid with dark, wide eyes. Thomas's cheeks puffed up little as he tried to swallow it all down, his brow creasing deeply. With one more closed-lipped heave he swallowed it, soft mouth wide open as he gulped in breaths, and Newt laughed while keep his eyes trained on the boy's bobbing Adam's apple. "I think that's gone straight to my head." The brunet leaned heavily back against the trunk, head flopping back, like his spine had been removed from his body.

"Serves you right, shank," Newt said monotonously, his voice slightly rough as his eyes locked onto a tiny droplet of the brew as it slowly snuck from the corner of Thomas's open mouth and down towards his jawline. In the firelight, the drop looked like it was pure ichor dripping from the lips of a wounded god.

"I like celebrating with you, Newt. You're fun," Thomas blurted, cheeks turning slightly pink, making his moles stand out against his burnished skin. The corner of Newt's mouth twitched upwards, Thomas's compliment going straight to his alcohol-addled brain.

"Wanna see how fun I can be?" Newt asked, voice rough as he moved in closer towards Thomas. The brunet rolled his head so he could look at him, eyes shining gold and wide. His mouth was hanging open slightly, baring just the slightest hint of teeth and tongue. Leaning forward further, Newt captured the escaping drop of brew before it reached Thomas's jawline, nipping at the skin lightly before pulling away. Thomas's mouth was now further open and his skin felt hot with something other than the nearby flames. Before Newt had time to say anything, tapered fingers were cupping his jaw as a warm tongue plundered his mouth, his Tommy too close, yet too far away at the same time. When he kissed back, his lips slick against Thomas's, he could taste the fruity, spicy brew, and it made him kiss him back harder, desperate for more of the taste. He wanted it in his veins, on his tongue, seeping into his skin. A hand winding into his hair and pulling him back, exposing his neck to a barrage of nips and kisses, had Newt realising they were only a short sprint away from their friends and, digging his own hand into Thomas's hair, he pulled the boy up and whispered in his ear,

"Let's take this somewhere else."

Crouching low as they ran through the dark glade to avoid being seen, fingers interlaced as Newt lead Thomas in the direction of the Deadheads. Soon they were far enough the away that the party around the bonfire could barely be heard, but the sound of the drums echoed off the high walls of the glade, matching the pace of Newt and Thomas's heartbeats. Once within the tree line, they zipped down the path that'd been trod out that lead down to the small stream; the grass down there was more luscious and thicker, and there were some purple flowers that gave off a sweet scent. Frypan had said they had no culinary value, and Winston said they weren't medicinal, so the boys decided to leave them alone. As soon as they were beside the stream, Newt pulled Thomas to him and they backed into one of the Deadheads, the rough bark digging into Newt's skin through his clothes. Thomas's bigger frame caged the older boy in, allowing Newt to only see glimpses of lightly tanned skin in the moonlight and hear the moans and wet slick of lips. His mind wandered off to what he thought they might've looked like right then.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy please," he started to moan against Thomas's lips a few minutes later, bucking his hips up a little so he could get friction for the steadily growing bulge in the front of his trousers. The brunet ground his hips down once while starting an assault on Newt's pale expanse of neck, enjoying the vibrations against his lips as Newt moaned. His fingers tightened in Thomas's hair, and he used some of the strength he had stored in his sinewy arms to push Thomas downwards, towards where he needed him most. He went willingly, knees of his trousers soaked in seconds, and he immediately rucking up the hem of Newt's orange muscle shirt and attacked the button and zipper on his brown trousers, exposing the thin trail of light brown hair that disappeared from beneath his belly button to underneath the dark underwear he was wearing. They were both breathing in short pants, and they both looked each other in the eye, Newt's mouth open in anticipation, while Thomas stared up at him, eyes shining. One more breathy plead from Newt's lips was enough for Thomas to catch his fingers in the waistband of the Glader's trousers and underwear and yank them down, exposing Newt to the warm night air. Thomas's hand felt slightly rough against the sensitive skin of Newt's long and slender member, a callous near the bottom of his thumb catching the vein that ran underneath and making Newt buck his hips up with a sharp groan.

Thomas couldn't help but be transfixed by the sight of the dark pink head of Newt's cock appear and disappear into his fist as he tested the boy out, trying to get his fuzzy brain to gage how far he was from cumming. Looking up, he could see Newt's head thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing as he breathed shallowly. Still keeping his eyes trained on the boy, he leaned forward and licked a single, wet stripe up his member's length, and it punched a delicious growl out of the boy. A hand sporadically found its way into his hair, clutching at him slightly and pulling him forward, guiding him. And Thomas was happy to let Newt take control, opening his warm mouth for the boy and letting him direct his movements. His own hands fell into his lap, where he palmed at his own erection, only to unzip his trousers a few moments later so he could take care of it. On a breathy direction from Newt, he pulled back, only leaving the head in his mouth, and he swirled around it with his tongue, dipping slightly into the slit to gather up the precum that'd accumulated there. A bitter taste exploded over his tongue, and he moaned, causing Newt to whimper.

"So close, Tommy, so close- shit!" Newt began to mumbled, only to be cut off by a particularly exuberant suck from Thomas. "So, so, close, Tommy, but I want you- want you to cum too." The hand Thomas had on himself sped up a little more, and soon he was almost ready to hurl himself over the precipice. Judging by the noises Newt was making, he was there too. Just one more hard suck and quick succession of jerks had both boys cumming, Newt pulling out of Thomas's mouth just before he finished, and a single rope of cum fell onto Thomas's sharp cheekbone, obscuring a mole or two. Newt slid down onto the grass in front of Thomas, who was wiping his hand on the floor to get his cum off. Their actions had drained them and, after adjusting his position, Thomas laid his head on Newt's chest and closed his eyes. A lazy hand carding through his hair and the bitter taste of Newt on his tongue lulled him to sleep. Minutes later, after looking down at a sleeping Tommy with a small smile on his face, Newt's body became a deadweight with a single sigh leaving his lips.

III___-___III

"Alby! Alby!" Chuck ran towards the dark-skinned Glader, his hamster cheeks flushed red with exertion.

"What's up, Chuck?" he asked, waiting for the boy to catch his breath.

"Have you seen Thomas? He wasn't in his bunk, and he wasn't at breakfast, either." Alby's brow furrowed at this.

"You sure?" he asked, and Chuck nodded his head eagerly, tight curls bounding. "Okay man, you go on and do your job, and I'll go find him." With a big smile, Chuck bounded off towards the animal pens. Alby watched him go and ran a hand over his shaved head. He'd been looking for Newt all morning, and he'd been absent from breakfast too. He didn't need to bet much to know that they were probably together. He'd already checked the Homestead and the food patches. The map room had been a dud, too. The only places he hadn't checked were the Deadheads and the Slammer, and he didn't really think they'd be in the latter. Making his way towards the Deadheads, he walked down the path he and Gally had cleared three years ago. The stream trickled along side him, and he looked between the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of orange or blue. It wasn't till he got to the patch of purple flowers that he saw his friends. Newt was propped up against a tree trunk, head throwback in sleep, and Thomas was beside him, brown head resting on his friend's stomach. The dried white streak across Thomas's cheek and Newt's undone trousers had him raising an eyebrow. The pair seemed fast asleep, not even roused by the loud, mechanical grating of the doors opening less than two hours ago. Taking a few steps closer to them, he cleared his throat quietly before shouting,

" **Guys!** "

The two boys jumped at the sound, both of them clutching their heads at the sudden movement as they felt like they'd been bashed around the head with a mallet. They both groaned, not even full opening their eyes, before collapsing back down onto each other, Newt's arm falling limply across Thomas's shoulder. Alby grinned and chuckled.

What the hell do you want, Alby? 'm tryin' to sleep, slinthead," Newt grumbled, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. He tried to move his legs, but Thomas thumped him, not wanting to move. A little sleepy smile graced Newt's face, and Alby raised his eyebrow to himself again.

"Didn't want nothing much, just wanted to check you guys were still alive so you could start your day. Chuck's been worried outta his brain about where you were, Thomas."

Thomas grumbled something unintelligible into Newt's abdomen before pushing himself up, trying to stifle a yawn. "I"m awake," he grumbled, and Newt chuckled. Looks like he'd found someone who could be just as grumpy as he could be in the mornings

"Yeah, you are," Alby grinned. "And you got green knees." Thomas looked down at his trouser legs to see two bright green patches on his knees, obviously made from his position the previous night. "And uhhhh... you got a little something there." Alby ran a finger across his own cheek to show where Thomas had his streak, and he laughed when the boy shot Newt a look. The blonde looked unruffled, except for his hand pressed to his head, as if he could push his headache out.

"I'll go find Chuck in a sec," Thomas grumbled, rubbing at the dried streak of cum on his face with his sleeve. Newt cast him a sideways glance and smirked. Alby held up his hands as if he were surrendering and he took a few steps back, back towards the trail he'd come down.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone, so you can sort yourselves out. You look bloody awful. Oh, and Gally wants to see you, Newt." The sandy-haired boy waved him away, and Alby walked off chuckling, hearing the sound of a thump and groan, and then a laugh behind him.

_Stupid, lovesick shucks_


End file.
